Past Meets Present: Revan meets Palpatine
by DarkLordUmbra
Summary: Revan and his faithful assassin Ithost find an uncharted planet strong with the Dark Side of the Force. They decide to investigate and find hundreds of Sith sarcophagus. Revan finds a small crystal inside one of the tombs...
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I've always loved how Revan and Palpatine are the strongest Dark Lord of their eras, so I wanted to see what it would be like if they met. Ithost is an original character of mine, so I'm gonna be including him in this story. Anyway, enjoy.**  
><strong>

**Prologue**

Lord Revan and his faithful Echani assassin Ithost Hesithet make their way down the loading ramp of the Ebon Hawk on an unknown planet in the Outer Rim. A gust of wind blows past them as they step foot on the rocky, barren, ash covered planet. On the horizon, they spot a silhouette of what looks like a building. Both men look at each other for a second, then make their way towards the building.

Small critters sensitive to the Force scatter before they even get close, sensing the combined strength of them. Any creature foolish enough to try to fight them is quickly cut down by Revan's lightsaber. They make it to the building, which is actually an ancient Sith Empire Training Academy, much like the one on Malachor V. Ithost approaches the door first and opens it with a wave of his hand.

"Anything you can sense?" Revan asks.

"Nothing, my lord, other than the Dark Side." The Echani answers.

"Odd. I was expecting at least one or two Sith to greet us."

"All we fought was those annoying Storm Beasts and Tarentateks."

Both men make their way into the ancient academy and are greeted by an empty hall and Dark Jedi Statues. They ignore the statues, but an uneasy feeling follows them. When they reach the door, the door leading back out to the planet suddenly slams shut. They turn and look at the door and watch as the Dark Jedi statues come to life. Ithost looks over at his Sith Master.

"Go ahead." Revan says.

Ithost ignites his silver-bladed lightsaber and switches his stance to his reverse-handed stance. He runs forward and uses a strong blast of the Force to knock one of the statues back. Skidding to a stop, he quickly brings his saber up to block the attack of one of the statues. He pushes his saber up, then in the same smooth motion, he cuts the statue in half at it's stone hips.

He rolls back to avoid the lightsaber of another statue and he looks over at another and hold out his hand. The statue lifts up into the air and when Ithost closes his hand, the statue's arms press against it's chest, it's legs lift up into it's chest and then it's body falls to the ground in a ball. Using the Force, Ithost jumps up onto the head of another statue. He jumps up, flips, and drags his saber down from the head to the ground.

He lifts up the crushed statue's lightsaber with the Force, ignites the blade, then throws it into the last statue. After the statue drops, Ithost switches off his lightsaber and replaces it onto his belt. Revan waits patiently and grins under his mask. Ithost bows his head a little.

"Impressive, my faithful assassin."

"Thank you, my lord."

The two Sith make their way through the door that just opened behind them and down the hall, dimly lit by the red lights in the walls and the ground. Ithost looks around and takes note of everything he sees. He's always been interested in the ancient Sith, their teachings, and their building style. It's no different to him now.

They soon make it to the biggest room in the academy, which has sarcophagi of the ancient Sith species lining the walls. Ithost reads each tomb engraving -or more accurately, what he can understand of the ancient Sith language- but has little interest in the decomposing corpses of the warriors. Revan, on the other hand, makes his way over to a specific sarcophagus and waves his hand across the lid, using the Force to open it. The Dark Lord reaches in and pulls out a small black crystal.

The crystal shatters, releasing a black smoke that quickly grows and grows. The smoke quickly fills the room, suffocating both men and knocking them unconscious. Revan's mask does nothing to stop the gas from seeping under and taking away his consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Dark lord of the Sith wakes up in a haze aboard a strange space station surrounded by people in strange, white armor. Each one has their blaster rifle pointed at the man that just appeared out of thin air, commanding him to disarm himself once his lightsaber comes into view. Revan rubs his head over his helmet, then he grabs his hood and pulls it over his head. The stormtroopers once again command him to disarm himself.

"Who are you to command me," Revan warns. "I am Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Nice try," One of the Stormtroopers says. "Darth Vader is the Dark Lord of the Sith."

"I don't care who claims their the Dark Lord, _**I **_ am the true Sith Lord!"

"Take him down!"

Revan's lightsaber jumps off of his belt and into his gloved hand. The red blade ignites in time to deflect the first couple shots back at their shooters. The Stormtroopers drop to the ground with a smoking scorch mark on their chest and a couple others open fire. Revan quickly drops into the Shien stance, deflecting a few more blaster bolts out of the way.

Revan grins under his mask. "My turn."

He holds his hand out to his left and bolts of blue-white lightning come out of his fingers, hitting the stunned Stormtroopers and launching them back against one of the walls and killing them instantly. He deflects another volley of blaster bolts, then he tosses his lightsaber at another Stormtrooper and it impales him through the chest. Revan charges forward and grabs his lightsaber and pulls it out of the trooper's chest, then kicks him to the ground. He throws his arm forward and a blast of the Force knocks more troopers back against the wall, but it only knocks them out.

"Enough!" A deep voice calls out from behind him.

Darth Revan turns around to see a man in black armor with a black mask and helmet standing at the doorway with his red lightsaber activated. Darth Vader watches the man that effortlessly killed his Stormtroopers with curiosity. The Stormtroopers stand down at their Dark Lord's command. Revan turns fully to face the man, feeling the Dark Side pouring off of him in waves.

"You must be Darth Vader." Revan states calmly.

"I am, and who are you?"

"I am Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith."

"You must be joking," Vader begins to take slow, deliberate steps into the room and towards the man who somehow got into this space station without raising a single alarm. "Only I a my Master are Dark Lords of the Sith. You are-"

In the blink of an eye, Revan has closed the gap between them and has brought his lightsaber down in a powerful arc. Vader blocks him at the last possible second, but is knocked back a couple inches by the force of the blow. With a blast of the Force, Vader knocks Revan back a couple feet. Revan switches to Form 2.

"Impressive," Vader says. "Most impressive. I can sense the Dark Side in you. My master would be very interested in the power you have. "

Revan relaxes his stance a little and carefully listens to Vader's words. He senses that there's some truth in what he says. "Who is your master?"

"The Emperor."

"Very well," Revan switches off his lightsaber. "Take me to your master."

Ithost groans as he comes to, slowly opening his eyes and trying to figure out where he is. He gets to his feet and looks around and puts his hand over his face. His vision slowly returns to normal and he looks around again. Not seeing his master, he reaches out with the Force and probes as far as he can.

To his shock, he quickly figures out that there's something wrong with the Force; it's almost like it's sick or dying. He can't sense his master either, which doesn't really surprise him. He was just an assassin, so he knows his master doesn't need him. Ducking just in time to avoid a blaster bolt, he quickly grabs his lightsaber and ignites it.

A soldier wearing gray pants and shirt and a black vest comes up to him with his rifle raised. "Stay right there," the Rebel trooper warns. "Stay there or I'll shoot."

Wanting to keep a low profile until he finds his master, Ithost relaxes his stance, but keeps his saber at his side. He grabs his hood with his free hand and pulls it down over his head a little more. The trooper carefully moves closer to the man. Once he sees that the lightsaber color isn't red, he assumes that Ithost isn't a Sith or aligned with the Empire.

"I apologize, Master Jedi, I assumed you were with the Empire."

Ithost's eye twitches. He hasn't been called a Jedi since the Mandalorian Wars and he doesn't like being called that. He thinks that the Jedi have strength, but they waste it on being pacifists and defending the weak. That's one of the reasons why, after Malachor V, he left the Jedi. The other is the screams of the Jedi and Mandalorians he could hear through the Force as soon as the Mass Shadow Generator was switched on.

For a second, he hears residual screams and he shakes his head, forcing them out. He switches off his lightsaber and places it back onto his belt. He folds his arms over his chest and watches the trooper from under the shadow on his hood. He takes a step closer to the man.

"Where am I?" He finally asks.

"Your on Brigia. We have a base here, but we're getting ready to leave."

"Who's 'we' and why are you getting ready to leave?"

"We're the Alliance to Restore the Republic, but we just call ourselves the Rebel Alliance."

Rebel Alliance? Restore the Republic? What the hell happened since him and Revan were inside that academy? Speaking of which, where the hell was Revan?

"Take me to the one in charge."

Vader stands in the elevator with his hands folded over his chest and Revan, he simply leans against the back wall. Both men stare at the closed door in front of them in silence. Vader looks down at Revan for a second, then back at the door. It opens a couple seconds later to show the large observation platform of the Death Star.

Revan steps out after Vader and both men move up the black steps to the chair where Darth Sidious is sitting. The Sith Lord turns around and watches both men with a blank expression on his face. As soon as Vader bends a knee in front of his master, Palpatine smiles a little. He stands up.

"Ah, Lord Vader. I assume this man is the one that the soldiers have been talking about?"

"Yes, my master. He somehow-"

"I know all about what he did, Lord Vader. I will talk to him alone. You must go capture a Rebel cruiser that we've spotted over Tatooine. We've intercepted a transmission. You need to find out what it is and where it was going."

Darth Vader bows again. "As you wish, master."

Once Vader leaves, Palpatine looks at the ancient Sith Lord standing in front of him. He takes a step towards him, then stops when he feels how strongly the Dark Side if flowing off of this man. He asks if Revan has any ties to the Rebels or their terrorist activities. Revan simply says that he's never heard of any Rebels and really doesn't care about what their fighting for. This makes Palpatine grin.

"Then I'm sure you will fit right in, Mr..."

"Revan. Darth Revan."

Palpatine grins once again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I see," Palpatine says as he listens to the man standing in front of him. "So you had the Republic by the throat back in your time. You went to war against the Mandalorians when they were still enemies of the Republic and crushed them over some planet named Malachor V."

"Yes, Sidious."

Sidious rubs his chin and thinks for a minute. The appearance of this man never factored into his plans, but he knows that he can use the strength this man has to help the Empire. Being alone in the same room with Revan is a bad idea, he realizes, but he's confident in his own strength that he can take down this man if he suddenly turns violent. His obvious disrespect angers Palpatine, but he also knows that he can use this man.

"And you have no love for the Rebels?"

"I don't know who these 'Rebels' are that you keep talking about and I don't really care what they're doing. All I want to know is what happened to the Republic from the time I was knocked out up until now."

Palpatine fills him in on the details on what's happened in the nearly 4,000 years since he was knocked out. He can't tell what Revan's expression is under that mask of his, or if the details are even effecting him at all. Revan listens to every detail of Palpatine's explanation, hardly believing what's happened. For a second, his mind goes to his General who activated the Mass Shadow Generator, but he re-focuses back on his current situation.

"So, after the Clone Wars, you re-formed the Republic into the Empire it is now? This space station is called the Death Star and that walking man-droid named Vader is your apprentice? Those soldiers that attacked me when I woke up are called Stormtroopers, and these 'Rebels' are trying to cause chaos by doing acts of terrorism."

"You have an impressive mind for being able to remember all of that."

"Your soldiers are pathetic, my apprentice Malak at his weakest could crush your 'Lord' Vader, and my Sith Soldiers could easily take down your Stormtroopers. This space station is pathetic compared to the Star Forge, Your fleet is lacking in firepower and sheer numbers and your strategies for taking over the galaxy are painfully obvious. If you were alive in my time and your army went up against mine, I would crush you like a Pelko bug and keep going without looking back."

Palpatine sneers and reaches for his saber when he feels a tug with the Force. Quickly, he looks down and then back up and sees his lightsaber floating a couple inches above Revan's gloved hand. For the first time in his life, Palpatine's speechless. He reaches for his saber using the Force, but he feels no response.

"Looking for this," Revan asks, almost jokingly.

"How did you..."

"I told you; I can easily crush you like a Pelko bug. I know when a situation isn't in my favor, and being in the middle of a space station filled with soldiers loyal to you and that man-droid; well, the situation isn't in my favor. You can have this back."

Darth Sidious' lightsaber floats back over to him and stops a couple inches from his face, but as soon as he reaches forward, it flies away from him and out of his reach again. Under his mask, Revan grins as he keeps this up until he can feel the Dark Side growing stronger inside of the elderly man in front of him. Deciding to end his little game , Revan returns the lightsaber to it's master. Grabbing his lightsaber, Palpatine allows his anger to fade away.

"That was unwise," He warns.

Revan crosses his arms over his chest and shrugs. "I don't feel threatened by you."

Palpatine allows a sneer to cross his wrinkled features. Slowly starting to build up the Force inside of him, he tries to delay by giving Revan the look that would normally scare anyone under his command into obeying. His yellow-red eyes stare into the black slit of Revan's Mandalorian mask, scanning for any reaction, but sadly unable to see anything under the ancient Sith Lord's black and red helmet. Under his mask, Revan sees Palpatine's glare but it doesn't have any effect.

"Foolish boy," Palpatine builds up the last of what he thinks is enough, then he releases it in a powerful wave in every direction.

The lights around them shatter and spark and Revan's cape flutters, but he doesn't move an inch from his spot. Like a statue, he doesn't budge, even as Palpatine releases more and more of what he's built up. A grin forms on Revan's lips and he stares at the man with a little more interest. Palpatine's eyes go wide when he sees that his attack is ineffective.

"That's it?" Revan asks in an almost mocking tone.

"What..."

Revan uncrosses his arms and moves a hand forward, then flicks his wrist up so that his palm is open and facing the man in front of him. A blast of the Force; stronger, but more controlled, knocks Palpatine back and out of his chair. He rolls back a couple inches, then stands up and stares in awe at the man that just did what he thought was impossible. He quickly grabs his saber and ignites the blade, then jumps high into the air, spins, and brings the blade down in a wide but powerful arc.

In the blink of an eye, Revan's saber jumps off of it's belt and over to his hand. He ignites the blade and brings it up to block Palpatine's attack at the last possible second. Revan parries his attack, then he effortlessly slips into Form 2; the Makashi stance. Lifting his head up to face his attacker, Revan's expressionless mask stares at Palpatine.

"Surely a Sith Lord is better than this..." He taunts.

"Silence, fool!"

Sidious jumps back, then charges forward and spins with his lightsaber out in front. Revan effortlessly blocks the attack and grins again. He puts his hand on the elderly Sith Lord and uses a strong blast of the Force, which knocks him back and makes him hit the window. Before he can reach for his lightsaber, it scrapes on the ground, then it lifts up into the air and the blade ignites. The tip of the searing hot blade burns what little hair he has on his neck.

"You and I both know that you can't beat me. You want my help, don't you? Fine. I'll help you. On one condition; you help me find a way to get back to my own time. Deal?"

Knowing that he's at a disadvantage, Palpatine has no choice but to agree to his terms. Once his lightsaber switches off and drops to his feet, he picks it up and stands up, smoothing out his robes. Sliding it back into his sleeve, the Sith Lord slides his hands back in. Not used to being used, he already begins to plot his revenge.

"Fine. You have a deal. I know of a planet in the Unknown Regions, but before I tell you, you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"We lost contact with one of our Star Destroyers near an asteroid field a couple of days ago. I want you to go and find out what happened to it. If it's been taken over, kill everyone aboard and destroy it."

Revan crosses his arms over his chest. "Where is this asteroid field?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ithost leans back in his chair and listens to the commander, really only half interested. He crosses his arms over his chest and places his feet on the table and crosses them at the ankles. His lightsabers shift a little as he sits down and he's careful to keep his hood up, still not sure if the Rebel soldier with the blaster rifle will shoot him. Not that he's all that worried, after all.

"Do you understand," The commander asks. "We know that there's going to be an Imperial attack on this base, so we need to leave."

Ithost yawns and stretches his hands above his head. "I see. Why do you need my help?"

The commander and the Rebel soldier look at each other, then back at the Jedi in front of them. "Why? You're a Jedi. You can use the Force to help us against the Empire."

"I told you, I'm no Jedi. I'm just a guy with a lightsaber and control over the Force."

"Yeah, you're a Jedi."

Ithost groans and shakes his head. "You say that the Empire is going to attack here?"

"That's correct."

"I'll make you a deal; help me find my master and a way back to my time, and I'll help you fight the Empire."

"We'll do what we can."

Figuring that that's the best they can do, he seals the deal by a simple handshake with the commander. The commander points to a holoprojection of the planet. The projection has a transparent picture of the planet with little blips that symbolize the Rebel's hidden fleet on one side of the planet. Spotting flaws in their formation, but deciding not to say anything, Ithost takes his feet off of the table and leans in close as the commander tells for his plan of evacuation.

"So, your just going to run without putting up a fight?"

"Well, we have to. It's the Empire after all."

"And where are you going to go?"

"Our headquarters is on Yavin . Actually, it's on one of the moons. Yavin 4 to be exact. We'll be heading there."

Yavin. That's a name he hasn't heard in a while. Not since he visited that space station above the planet with that annoying Rodian Suvam Tan living inside. More than once, he wanted to kill that Rodian, but always felt that he has some part in the larger scheme of the galaxy, so he always had to control himself. Just the thought of him makes Ithost's fingers twitch with the urge to kill again.

"When are you planning on leaving," He asks, still half in his trance.

"Within the hour."

Ithost groans again and leans back in his chair. What the hell has he gotten himself into? Not only has he lost contact with his master, but he senses that there's something very wrong with the Force, but he can't put his finger on it. He knows that he can't do anything about it for now, so he decides to just help the Rebellion so he can go back to his time.

"So what are you going to to," The commander finally asks.

"I'll help you, on the condition that I can get my own fighter."

"Fine," The commander agrees. "Any specific kind you want? We have the Y-Wing, the A-Wing, and the X-Wing."

"The X-Wing is the fighter with those quad wing cannons, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll take one of those."

"What about an astromech droid?"

"A what droid?"

"An astromech droid. Kind of like the utility droids of your time, only less accident-prone."

"Fine, I'll take one of those astromech droids. Prepare your men for the retreat. I'll need some explosives, though. Enough to level this base."

The commander asks why and Ithost simply grins and says that he wants to give the Empire as big a headache as possible before he join them. The commander, understanding what Ithost was after, orders the soldiers behind him to get all of the explosives in the armory and give them to Ithost. The Echani watches as the men leave to carry out their orders, then his attention goes back to the commander. He leans forward.

"Does this base have a self-destruct sequence?"

"Of course."

Again, Ithost grins, but the shadow cast by his hood hides it. "Good. Load the sequence into a datapad. Give the datapad to me before you leave. I'll make sure the Empire can't use this base against the Rebels."

Another soldier walks by and the order is given to that man. A half an hour passes before everything is set up according to Ithost's specific instructions. He personally plants the last couple groups of explosives in their strategic areas. He wipes some sweat off of his brow and moves some of his white hair out of his face.

A Rebel soldier comes up and salutes him, then hands him the datapad with the base's self-destruct codes. Ithost gives the soldier a nod, then he takes the datapad and gives it a quick check and nods again. He sets it on a table, then he finishes arming the last of the explosives. A disturbance in the Force makes him stop what he's doing.

"What's wrong," The soldier asks.

"They're here," Ithost faces the soldier. "Tell the commander to evacuate everyone. Now!"

The soldier snaps a salute, then runs to tell the commander of the new developments. The alarm sounds minutes later and Ithost grabs his hood and pulls it over his head. He adjusts the gauntlets on his hands and turns to face the sealed door keeping out the Empire. Sparks spray out from both sides of the door and slowly crawl up to the top. Ithost calmly grabs his lightsaber and takes it off of his belt.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Explosions rock the base as Imperial Stormtroopers charge through the now broken door, firing at what they hope will be Rebel troopers waiting for them. Instead, they're greeted by a single man with a lightsaber in black Sith robes. The Stormtroopers stop firing and slowly step into the hallway, each aiming their blaster rifle at the man in front of them. Soon, the hallway is filled with men in white armor. One of them steps forward, never taking his sights off of the man.

"Where are the Rebels," The Stormtrooper asks.

"The Force has judged you," Ithost says. He looks up at stares at the men with the red-yellow eyes of someone deeply connected to the Dark Side. "and found you wanting. I have been sent as your executioner."

"Where are the Rebels?"

Silently counting off the number of Stormtroopers that keep entering the hallway in his head, Ithost grins as the odds slowly grow against him. Always enjoying a challenge, his excitement grows as well as the Force inside of him. Keeping most of his power suppressed, he decides to just this once allow himself to use more than normal. He ignites the blade on his lightsaber.

The Stormtroopers move in closer and open fire. Dropping into the Shien stance, Ithost deflects some blaster bolts back at their shooters. Some Stormtroopers drop to the ground, then some toss grenades. They nearly fall to the ground when they see the grenades floating a few inches above their heads. Ithost holds out his hand, keeping the grenades from detonating or falling. A simple flick of his wrist makes the grenades fly over and into the explosives he placed earlier, making a huge explosion and collapsing part of the hallway.

"First wave," He says before turning to run down the hallway towards the hangar and his waiting fighter.

He stops when he sees some Stormtroopers charging past him and towards the hangar. Skidding to a stop, remembering the datapad left in the now collapsed hallway. Deciding that it's best to just leave it, he quickly turns on his heels and makes his way towards the control room. Again, Stormtroopers greet him once he reaches the door.

Using the Force to speed up, he jumps over the blaster rifle shots and lands between them and the Stormtroopers. He ignites his saber and takes out the first couple men in a matter of seconds. The others open fire, but each one is cut down just as quick. Once the last one falls, Ithost stands up and switches off his lightsaber.

The door slides open and the Echani steps inside. He spins his lightsaber around in his hand and stares at the person hunched over the computer, punching something into it. Ithost silently moves towards the man, stopping a few feet away from him A couple minutes later, the man turns around and takes off his hood. To Ithost's surprise, the man is really a woman.

"About time you got here," She says as she leans back against the computer.

The woman is a beautiful human woman with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. A grin crosses her ruby red lips and her robes part a little to reveal a lightsaber hanging from her belt. Ithost looks down at it, then back up at her. Unconsciously, he keeps spinning his lightsaber around in his hand.

"I was expected," Ithost says flatly, almost has if he expected to find her there. Something about her seems off to him. "how nice."

"I almost thought that you weren't going to make it and I would have to kill everyone here all by myself. Now that you're here..."

"Shut it," He warns. "I've served the Dark Side as well as the light. You're tricks won't work on me."

"A pity. You could have been a great service to the Empire, much like our new Sith."

"New Sith?"

"Yes," She says with a slight smile. "A powerful Sith. With a black and red mask, a green cape, and copper colored armor. It's said that he's even more powerful than the Emperor."

Ithost stops spinning his lightsaber. The woman notices it. "I see that you know him. Would you like to see him again? I can bring you to him."

That was a lie, of course. She didn't know where he is, but as one of the Emperor's Hands, she has been trained in Dun Moch. Ithost, trained in Dun Moch as well, knows just how to counter it. He goes back to spinning his lightsaber.

"Interesting. Why should I care about what that Sith is doing? I'm not under anybody's thumb, unlike certain people."

The woman pushes off of the computer and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Move," Ithost says simply.

The woman grabs her lightsaber and ignites the crimson red blade. Ithost simply looks at it and scoffs. He looks up at the woman and tosses his lightsaber into the air and catches it, then repeats. He doesn't want to fight her, but he has to get to the computer and he knows that she won't move if he asks nicely.

She jumps up into the air and swings her blade around, bringing it down in a forward arc. Ithost grins and lifts his hand into the air and stops her in mid-attack. He swings his arm to the left and slams her against the wall with the Force, then he brings his arm right and slams her against the other wall. Her lightsaber drops after she hits the wall the first time.

He slams her down onto the ground, then releases his grip on her. He tosses his lightsaber into the air again, then catches it. She gets up and grabs her lightsaber and charges at him. Ithost reaches out with the Force and he starts to choke her.

She lifts into the air again and grabs at her throat, trying to get some air into her body. The sickening sound of bones snapping echoes in the room and the woman's body drops lifeless to the ground. Her lightsaber rolls over and taps Ithost's foot. He bends down and picks it up and examines it for a couple seconds before tossing it aside.

He makes his way over to the computer and punches in the code for the self-destruct sequence. The computer warns over the loudspeakers that the base is going to self-destruct in 5 minutes. He walks over to the corpse of the woman and watches as it changes shape into that of a Clawdite. Ithost shakes his head; he's never trusted them.

Making his way through the halls to the hanger, he meets almost no resistance from the Imperials that are trying to flee the base as well. Once he reaches the hanger, he notices that the shields are up and a couple Stormtroopers are trying to sabotage them. He clips his lightsaber onto his belt and walks over to them. Before they can turn around, the grenades on their belts explode, taking the unfortunate troopers with them.

"One minute to base self-destruction," That automated voice calls out.

Ithost jumps up onto the wing of the X-Wing, then he slides into the cockpit. He stares at the controls for a couple seconds and the droid behind him whistles and beeps. The translation appears on a screen in front of him. He presses a couple buttons and flips switches until the engines roar to life.

The astromech droid whistles again.

"45 seconds to base self-destruction."

The droid whistles and beeps louder and more frantic.

"Shut up," Ithost yells as he pulls back his hood. "I know!"

"30 seconds to base self-destruction."

Ithost looks around and finds the controls.

"15 seconds to base self-destruction."

The fighter lifts off of the ground and the landing struts sink into the chassis.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..."

Ithost surrenders himself to the Force and his droid and he slams the control stick forward and takes off out of the base as the roof starts to collapse. He flies out of the base and looks back, watching explosion after explosion taking chunks out of the base. The final explosion changes the base into a gigantic crater in the ground. His eyes go wide when he sees the explosion bubble racing up towards him.

"By the Force!"

He pulls his stick back and the nose of the fighter points up towards the sky, then he nearly breaks the control stick off as he pushes it forward as hard as he can. He ignores the droid's frantic whistles and what sounds like a scream as he looks back once again. The explosion is a couple inches from his engines. He ignores the translation on the screen and focuses on piloting.

Breaking through the atmosphere, he banks to the right to avoid the laser cannon fire from an Imperial Star Destroyer.

"Take us to Yavin, droid."

The astromech droid whistles it's agreement and takes control of the fighter. Ithost lets go of the control stick as the ship starts to move on his own. He leans back in his chair and sighs. He looks at his hand and thinks back on his fight with that Clawdite. He wanted to use a little more power to spoil himself, but he knows he used too much to kill her.

He sighs again. "By the Force, what happened to the galaxy?"


	6. Chapter 5

A/N:  
>Sorry that it took so long for me to update this, guys. Life took over and I lost track of time. My job has me working long hours, so my updates and other Fanfics won't be coming smoothly. I promise though, that I will finish this story ASAP.<p>

**Chapter 5**

A Rebel Soldier's lifeless body drops to the ground as Revan closes his hand into a fist. He looks down at the body, then back at the faceless squads of Stormtroopers that stand a few feet behind him at attention. His lightsaber hums quietly as he probes the Force for the presence of any other Rebels. Satisfied that there seems to be none close by, he orders his troops to fan out and search the ship.

"My lord," An Imperial officer makes his way to the front of the wall of white armor. "The Emperor gave us orders to destroy this ship if it was taken over by the Rebels. Why are you disobeying his command?"

"You will obey my commands." Revan says in a flat tone as he waves his hand in front of the officer's face.

"I will obey your commands..." The officer gives the command to search the ship for any Rebels.

Revan grins under his mask and turns to face the door leading to the command deck of the Star Destroyer. He examines the door, then builds up the Force inside him and thrusts his hand forward. The door groans and sparks fly and the locks struggle to keep it sealed. The Rebel troops on the other side jump back a foot when the door suddenly buckles. They have no time to react before it is forced out of it's frame and flies like a hungry Mynock towards the astrogation computer, crushing the unfortunate trooper that couldn't get out of the way in time.

Revan re-ignites his saber and effortlessly deflects the shots fired at him once he enters the command deck. A brilliant blast of blue-white lightning erupts from his fingertips and the soldiers it connects with fly backwards and hits the wall with enough force to knock the life out of them. The others have no time to react as some are knocked back with a powerful blast of the Force. Some others recklessly charge at him, but are cut down by his hungry red blade.

The few that remain have the life choked out of them until no one but the Sith Lord with left alive on the bridge. A few Stormtroopers come up behind him and run ahead to "secure" the bridge. He decides to let them have their little moment and he switches off his lightsaber and moves over to the astrogation computer. Using the Force, he moves the bent and broken door out of his way and brings up the logs.

The only one that catches his attention is when the Star Destroyer's log makes a note about passing a strange planet in the Unknown Regions that caused some troopers to panic and go insane. Descriptions of the planet in the logs match the one him and his assassin went to and got knocked unconscious. Strangely, when he tries to bring up the location of the planet, he finds that it's orbit has changed since he was last there. A thought crosses his mind and he once again grins under his mask.

Instead of punching in the coordinates for it's return to Coruscant, like he originally planned, he puts in the coordinates to Malachor V and hits the button. The Destroyer lurches forward as the stars stretch in front of him and turn into lines that blur past the view port. By the time the stars shorten and the cruiser leaves hyperspace, the Stormtroopers and the officer have already finished their search and brought back a handful of captured Rebel soldiers. He folds his arms over his chest and watches as the asteroids that once formed the planet float around without any sense of direction.

A couple of the smaller asteroids hit the cruiser, but the shields absorb the impact and deflect their trajectories away. Under his mask, Revan sighs and watches the remains that were once the Mandalorian and Republic fleet float around as if they were ripped apart yesterday. He wanted to bring these soldiers to the academy that was there, but there's no hope for that now. The officer walks up behind him and clears his throat.

"My lord," He says with the typical Imperial accent. "We found a couple survivors cowering near the escape pods."

"Why did you bring them here?" The Sith Lord says without turning around.

"Well, I thought that you wanted to interrogate them. I-"

His voice is cut off as he floats up into the air and claws at his throat. His throat slowly constricts as the hand of the Force closes it's grip on his neck. "You aren't trained to think, officer. You're trained to obey the commands of your superiors. I never said that I wanted you to bring them to me. I said to find them. I assumed that you would know what to do once you found them, but I was clearly wrong." Revan's hand closes into a fist and the officer's neck snaps and his lifeless body falls to the ground.

Revan turns around and folds his arms over his chest once again, sensing the uneasiness in each of the Stormtroopers. "Which of you know how to pilot a Star Destroyer?"

A couple troopers raise their hands.

"Then get to work. Pilot this ship to the coordinates I put in. Anyone who even thinks of disobeying me will end up like this officer." He looks down at the captured Rebel troops. "Place this scum in the airlock and jettison them into space."

Revan turns around once again and stares out at the remains of what was the final battle of the Mandalorian Wars. For some reason, his mind drifts back and he thinks about his Jedi General and wonders what happened to her. He shakes his head to bring his focus back onto the situation at hand. He was to find some way to get back to his own time and nothing in this galaxy will stop him from doing so.

A couple minutes pass before they come out of hyperspace and Revan watches as Korriban comes into view. For some reason, the Force is telling him to come here and he's learned to trust in the wisdom of the Force. He gives the order to prepare a shuttle for landing and once some Stormtroopers leave, he turns and makes his way towards the hangar. The few soldiers that he allows to come with him keep close as the shuttle leaves the hangar and makes it's way down to the Valley of Golg. Once the shuttle touches down, he steps down the durasteel ramp and looks around at all of the monuments and tombs, but there's only one that interests him.

He feels the Dark Side and is satisfied that at least here, on the home planet of the Sith, it seems to be as strong as ever. A couple gusts of wind pick up and he's snapped out of his trance when he hears the sounds of the Stormtrooper's armor clanking behind him. He raises a gloved hand without turning around and the troopers stop marching. He takes a couple steps towards the still sealed stone door of the tomb of the Sith Lord.

He puts his hand on the ancient hieroglyphics and feels the Dark Side and the ancient Sith magic puling in every carving and every shape. Without saying a word, he makes his way over to the door and takes a deep breath before he waves his hand in front of the sealed entrance.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The ancient locks groan to life and click open as the Force works its magic. Dust kicks up as the door sinks into the ground and the air races inside to fill the vacuum. The pitch black darkness inside the tomb does nothing to deter the determined Dark Lord. The stormtroopers obey his command to stay outside as he makes his way inside.

Revan steps out a couple minutes later holding what looks like a lightsaber crystal. He makes his way past the troopers and back into the shuttle. "Let's continue."

Ithost banks to the right to avoid the blast of one of the Death Star's many turbolaser turrets. The stick is slammed to the left to avoid another volley of lasers. The astromech droid behind him whistles and screams, which forces him to look down and see a couple red blips which mark TIE Fighters coming up quick behind him. He shakes his head and pulls the stick down and forces his fighter into an upward climb. He slams the stick forward and watches as the TIE Fighters come out in front of him.

A quick couple squeezes of the trigger takes each one down in quick succession. Some chatter over the helmet catches his attention and he looks down and to his right.

"I've got a problem here." He hears one of the other X-Wing pilots say,

"Eject." Another answers.

"I can hold it."

"Pull up!"

"No, I'm alri-" His voice is cut off as his fighter disappears into a fireball.

"Poor bastard," Ithost says quietly to himself as he shakes his head.

The astromech's whistles pulls his attention back to the situation at hand and he notices that a couple more TIE Fighters have appeared out of nowhere and are closing in fast. A couple quick maneuvers makes one of the TIEs crash into a turbolaser tower. He fires a couple plasma shots and hits the wing of another, which causes it to spin out of control and crash into the final remaining fighter of the trio that attacked him. A disturbance in the Force sets him on edge and he pulls his fighter away from the Death Star.

"Yahoo," He hears another voice scream over the headset inside the helmet. "Your all clear kid, now let's blow this thing and go home!"

He looks back at the Death Star as it explodes in a brilliant fireball and showers of sparks. A whistle escapes his lips when he realizes just how creative this "Rebellion" can be when they want to achieve their goals. A small glimmer of respect emerges when he feels another slight disturbance in the Force and he looks down at the fighter of the person that's responsible for that space station's destruction. He falls into formation and follows the rest of the fighters back down onto Yavin 4.

While most of the Rebel Alliance on the planet is attending the award ceremony, he's getting ready to leave the planet on a transport with the coordinates already put in. The cheering stops him for only a minute as he looks back on the brave soldiers and he gives a simple, respectful nod before he disappears and the ramp lifts up.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Imperial shuttle lands on the ancient Sith Empire planet and Darth Revan steps out, flanked by a pair of Stormtroopers. At his command, they stay in place and he makes his way across the thin bridge of the chasm towards the entrance of the academy. The skeletal remains of the Terentateks lay outside the building carved into the mountain side, still in the same place they were killed nearly 4,000 years ago. Darth Revan takes a deep breath, but before he can make his way inside, he hears an explosion behind him and he watches as his shuttle changes into scrap metal and shrapnel and the Stormtroopers fly towards him and land lifeless on both sides of him.

He looks up at the sky and sees a fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers firing down on the planet in concentrated volleys. He can't help but smirk under his mask. "Sore loser," He says as he turns around and makes his way inside.

The remains of the statues greet him and a disturbance in the Force makes him grab his lightsaber and ignite the blade. He turns around and brings his blade up in time to block the overhead attack of an assassin. His opponent back flips in mid air and he brings up his blade again to absorb a salvo of Force Lightning. His stance falters for just a second when he feels a familiar presence.

"I can see that I still can't best you, my lord." His opponent says.

"You simply aren't quick enough, my faithful assassin." The Dark Lord counters.

Both men extinguish their lightsaber blades and relax their stances. They make their way over to each other.

"I assume that the fleet above is the Empire?" Ithost asks as they make their way down the familiar hallways.

Revan nods. "The Emperor doesn't like to be used, apparently."

Ithost looks up as the mountain surrounding the ancient academy becomes the next target for The Emperor's tantrum. He grins and shakes his head. "Big baby."

Revan and his faithful assassin continue their way deeper inside until they reach the very same room they were knocked out in. This time, Ithost makes his way over to the open tomb and the shattered crystal. He picks up a couple shards and examines them before he drops them to the ground. They can't return using the same crystal, that's obvious.

"What do we do now, my lord?"

"Keep searching," Revan says simply. "There might be another crystal like that nearby."

"We have company," Ithost says as he grabs his lightsaber.

"Find the crystal!"

The door slams shut seconds before the Stormtroopers and Palpatine can make their way inside. Revan starts ripping off the lids of the sarcophagi one by one using the Force until he finds another crystal. He reaches inside and grabs it without thinking. The door is ripped open and the Stormtroopers start to pile in. Revan slams the crystal on the ground and uses a powerful blast of the Force to pull Ithost over to him just as the black mist starts to pour out. Just as the mist envelops both of them, the Stormtroopers open fire.

Once the mist dissipates, both Revan and Ithost have disappeared and Palpatine makes his way over to it. "This is not the end, ancient Sith."


End file.
